Advertiser or others who provide content for publishing may be interested in events such as conversions that occur relative to the publication of the advertisement or other content by a particular publisher. Conversions can include, for example, successful sales as a result of a user clicking on an advertisement. For example, the advertiser may wish to know how may conversions occur for every thousand times, or hundred thousand times, an advertisement or other content is displayed. Such a statistic can be referred to as a conversion rate.
Advertisers or other content providers may be interested in comparing the conversion rate for a particular publisher to a benchmark conversion rate. For example, the conversion rate received by the advertiser and/or others on an advertisement-enhanced page such as google.com is sometimes considered a relevant measure.